1. Field
The subject invention relates to door locks and, in particular, to a hinge lock.
2. Related Art
Doors typically include both a spring (doorknob lock) and a deadbolt lock to prevent unwanted entry into a home. The deadbolt lock is a security lock that a resident of the home typically uses while they are in the home. Another typically door security lock is a security chain that allows the resident to open the door slightly while making it difficult for an intruder to force himself inside the home.
Parents of young children often use child safety locks to lock cabinets and drawers to prevent children from getting at any dangerous contents or accessing parts of the home that are dangerous for the child. The typical child safety lock includes a bendable plastic rod with a blunt hook on one side that is positioned inside the drawer or cabinet. The hook catches on a part of the drawer or cabinet door and prevents opening of the drawer or cabinet unless the rod is bent downward by the person opening the drawer or cabinet to disengage the hook. Another exemplary child safety lock is an electromagnetic cabinet locking device that is activated via remote control.
Each of the above locks, however, is difficult to install. Accordingly, what is needed is a security lock that can be used with doors and cabinets that is easy to install and provides the needed security.